Aku Tidak Mau Munafik!
by Yuchoco
Summary: Percakapan singkat penuh makna antara Midorima dan Takao. FF keduaku, dibuat pasca pengumuman SNMPTN. friendship!MidoTaka. Warnings inside. Enjoy!


CRING!

Denting bel yang digantung di pintu kafe mengalihkan atensi para pegawai dan sebagian pengunjung. Suara koor 'Irashaimase' kemudian mengambang di udara, mengakibatkan pengunjung yang baru saja membunyikan bel sedikit terlonjak. Seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan kacamata dan menggenggam sebuah CD '_The Beatles_' keluaran tahun 1965 di tangan kirinya yang terperban rapi.

Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

**Aku Tidak Mau Munafik**

**Written by Yuchoco**

**Kuroko no Basket is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's**

**I don't own anything except the idea of this story**

**Didedikasikan untuk semua siswa-siswi kelas 3 SMA yang belum berhasil menembus SNMPTN. Percayalah, perjuangan belum berakhir!**

**Warning: Possibly OOC, Typo(s), dan kekurangan-kekurangan lain yang luput dari mataku...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Midorima menggerakkan kakinya kearah sebuah meja dan kursi yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan sebuah buku menu dan buku catatan kecil. Butuh waktu sekitar delapan menit baginya untuk menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada sepiring _vegetable omurice_ dan segelas _lemon tea_ sebagai sarapannya. Setelah mencatat pesanan pemuda itu, si pelayan segera mengambil kembali buku menu dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk memberitahukan chef pesanan yang harus dimasaknya. Sementara Midorima melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kafe untuk melihat beberapa manusia yang berjalan agak tergesa.

Tidak heran. Ini kan hampir jam masuk kerja.

Tiga menit berlalu, meja dihadapan Midorima belum juga terisi dengan makanan yang dipesannya. Midorima masih sabar menunggu sampai-

CRING!

Dentang bel kembali terdengar pun dengan kumandang 'irashaimase' yang otomatis mengikuti. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun, bermata abu-abu cerah, dengan rambut hitam dan poni belah tengah memasuki kafe.

Takao Kazunari

Perhatiannya terusik dengan dentang bel tadi ditambah dengan keberadaan tem- partnernya yang tiba-tiba. Ah... sudah sebulan lebih dua minggu dia tidak melihat si belah tengah itu, tapi poninya sudah tampak lebih panjang. Oh... dia tidak memperhatikan pemuda itu, setidaknya itu yang akan dikatakannya.

"Oh... Shin-chan! Hisashiburi ne?" suara Takao menghampiri telinga Midorima. Hanya dibalasnya dengan 'ah' dan anggukan kepala.

"Hidoi yo! Sudah sebulan lebih kita tidak bertemu dan kau masih dingin begitu? kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Bermimpilah Bakao!" semprot Midorima. Terusik dengan nada merajuk yang baru saja didengarnya.

Takao tersenyum sambil menahan tawa. Ah... sifat tsundere masih mendarah daging rupanya.

Takao kemudian berjalan mendekati Midorima dan duduk di kursi kosong di depannya.

"Apa maumu, nodayo?" Tanya Midorima. Kesal karena hari-hari tenangnya kembali terusik oleh pemuda dihadapannya yang sebenarnya sudah mengusiknya selama nyaris tiga tahun.

"Sarapan lah! Apalagi?" sahutnya sambil melepaskan tas selempangnya. Takao kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil seorang pelayan yang berdiri di dekat kasir. Pelayan itu mendekatinya dan menyerahkan buku menu kepada Takao. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Takao untuk memilih paket karaage dan _ocha_. Setelah pesanannya ditulis, pelayan itu kembali menghilang dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Maksudku bukan apa maumu datang ke kafe ini. Maksudku adalah kenapa kau malah duduk denganku, nodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak berpindah semili pun.

"Kau kan temanku. Salah memang kalau aku menemanimu?" Jawab Takao.

"Tak butuh, nodayo!"

"Heeeee... Tsun-tsun ne?" goda Takao yang membuat dahi Midorima berkedut sebal.

"Ah... _Lucky item_-mu hari ini boleh juga..." Takao meraih CD '_The Beatles_' milik Midorima dan mengamatinya.

Takao memuji _lucky item_nya?

Tumben.

Selama sepuluh menit kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka sementara Takao hanya membolak-balik CD '_The Beatles_' Midorima di tangannya. Pelayan yang mencatatkan pesanan Midorima kembali menghampiri mereka dan meletakkan sepiring _vegetable omurice_ dan segelas_ lemon tea_ hangat di hadapan pemuda evergreen itu, selang tida menit kemudian pesanan Takao pun menyusul dan Takao mulai makan mengikuti Midorima dan mereka makan bersama dalam diam. Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Midorima diam-diam mengamati partner yang duduk di hadapannya. Satu hal yang paling mencolok, Takao yang biasanya makan sambil cerewet bercerita ini-itu sekarang hanya makan dengan tenang.

Tak tahan dengan keheningan, Midorima angkat bicara, "Sudah lihat hasil pengumuman jalur undangan?"

Takao tampak sedikit tersentak dan menurunkan sumpitnya. "Hnn..." jawabnya singkat.

Aneh. Matanya tampak redup.

"Kudengar kau berhasil lolos ke Faultas Kedokteran?" tanya Takao akhirnya. Tanpa menatap Midorima.

"Begitulah, nodayo"

"Selamat kalau begitu"

Tak ada jawaban dari Midorima. Dia hanya mengamati Takao yang (pura-pura) sibuk dengan makanannya, tidak memandang Midorima dan tidak mengganggunya seperti biasa.

Jelas ada yang aneh.

"Kau tahu Shin-chan..." kata Takao tiba-tiba. "aku sebenarnya berharap kau tidak mengungkit masalah jalur undangan."

Mata midorima melebar, satu konklusi muncul di kepalanya.

"Tunggu... jangan bilang kau..." Midorima tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, tepatnya _tidak sanggup._

"Aku gagal..." ujar Takao dengan senyum namun sorot matanya terlihat kosong. Midorima tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, dan Imouto-chan berkumpul di kamarku. Mengelilingiku yang sedang membuka laman jalur undangan itu dan rasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah kecewa mereka saat melihat hasil yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan itu." Takao berkata dengan suara parau sambil memainkan karaage yang tersisa di piringnya.

"Dan jujur, ketika aku dengar kabar teman-teman kita yang lain yang berhasil lolos seleksi, aku luar biasa iri. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku iri setengah mati sampai ingin bunuh orang, Shin-chan." ucapan Takao benar-benar enteng seakan tak ada beban. Tapi matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca berkata lain.

"Dan ketika kudengar kau berhasil lolos ke Fakultas Kedokteran, pikiranku kosong. Setengahnya, aku ingin mendatangimu dan memukulimu saking irinya." mata rajawali Takao sekarang menatap tajam Midorima yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. Midorima sempat bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan tajam Takao.

Takao tak main-main.

"Kalau kau sebegitu bencinya denganku yang berhasil lolos jalur undangan, kenapa kau masih mendekatiku, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Tapi..." lanjutnya tanpa repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, "setelah puas mengurung diri seharian di kamar, aku jadi ingat mottomu. _Man Proposes, God Disposes._ Manusia mengusulkan, tuhan menentukan. Aku mungkin belum beruntung dengan jalur undangan, tapi aku jadi yakin kami-sama pasti punya alasan kenapa aku digagalkan. Kemudian aku berusaha untuk bangkit, dan aku ingat kata-katamu ketika kita bertanding melawan Rakuzan di _Winter Cup_ dua tahun lalu..."

_"__Ini belum berakhir! Jangan Menyerah! Jangan malu jika jatuh! Justru malu itu kalau tidak bisa berdiri!"_ Takao berkata tenang. Midorima terkejut, bahkan dia sendiri tidak ingat kalau dia pernah berkata hal seperti itu.

"aku terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu, Shin-chan. Rasanya seperti KAUlah yang menyemangatiku. Karena itulah, sekalipun sekarang aku setengah membencimu, aku tetap harus berterima kasih padamu." Takao melirik Midorima sambil tersenyum. Senyum cerahnya yang biasa tentunya.

Midorima memandang mata Takao yang kembali sedikit berbinar semangat. Tidak sekuat binar matanya yang dulu sih, tapi sedikit binar itu cukup untuk membuatnya lega. Cukup untuk menjadi bukti bahwa Takao Kazunari masih seperti dulu. Bukti bahwa Takao Kazunari belum menyerah dan tidak akan pernah menyerah.

"Tampaknya kau memang tak akan menyerah. Yahh... aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku tak perlu repot-repot menghabiskan waktuku untuk menghiburmu, nanodayo" Midorima menanggapi cerita Takao dengan nada cueknya seperti biasa. Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya, dia cukup bangga memiliki partner yang tidak mudah dihancurkan seperti Takao, meskipun dia tidak akan mengakuinya secara lisan.

"Jadi, Shin-chan... aku tidak mau munafik, aku akan bilang, untuk saat ini aku mungkin akan sedikit membencimu, tapi aku yakin rasa benci ini pasti hilang saat pengumuman hasil tes jalur tulis." Takao berkata dengan nada bangga penuh determinasi. "Tak akan kubiarkan hanya kau yang berhasil masuk ke Universitas Tokyo, Shin-chan" lanjut Takao.

Midorima menatap Takao takjub meskipun tidak kentara dan mendengus senang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, nanodayo " ujar Midorima.

Takao hanya terkekeh senang dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Baru satu suapan, ia menyadari satu hal.

"Ne, Shin-chan.."

"Hn?"

"Tadi kau bilang kalau kau bersyukur kalau kau tak perlu repot-repot menghiburku, jadi kalau aku butuh dihibur kau berarti mau menghiburku dong?"

Midorima gelagapan.

"M-maksudku bukan begitu, nanodayo! A-akan sangat merepotkan kalau kau berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, nanodayo!"

"Heee... jadi Shin-chan mengkhawatirkanku ya? Dan kau akan sangat bingung jika aku tidak seperti biasanya... waaah~ kau baik sekali Shin-chan~"

"BAKAO!"

Takao tergelak puas ketika melihat wajah kesal partnernya. Akibatnya sebagian pengunjung dan pelayan kafe ada yang tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan kedua pemuda itu. Tak lama tawa Takao mereda sementara Midorima masih memandangnya sebal. Namun, seakan sudah kebal, Takao kembali melanjutkan makannya yang lagi-lagi tertunda, kali ini dia makan agak terburu-buru.

"Ne... Shin-chan, aku duluan ya..." Takao berkata sambil kembali menyelempangkan tasnya dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja.

"Mau kemana, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima

"Bimbel lah... mana mungkin aku mau mengejar Psikologi ToDai tanpa belajar? Jaa.. aku pergi dulu..." Takao berkata sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melambai singkat ke Midorima.

"Naa... Takao" Panggil Midorima sebelum Takao melangkah menuju pintu.

"Nani?"

"Jangan lupa bawa _lucky item_-mu ketika ujian nanti."

Takao terpaku sejenak dan tersenyum, kemudian berkata "Asal kau yang beli _lucky item_-ku, Hahaha! Oh...yabai sudah jam segini! Aku duluan ya! Jaa ne!" Dan Takao menghilang di balik pintu kafe. Midorima masih melihat sosoknya. Punggung Takao tampak sangat tegap dan terlihat sangat siap untuk mengejar impiannya. Midorima yakin dengan kemampuan partner -bukan- sahabatnya dia pasti bisa menghadapi semua rintangan yang menunggu di hadapan sahabatnya.

Tanpa sadar, Midorima tersenyum sebaris kalimat penyemangat untuk sahabatnya meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kutunggu kau di ToDai, Takao! Ganbare!"

Owari

Butuh curhat dikit nih...  
Aku butuh waktu sampe 3 hari buat move-on soal hasil SNMPTN, dan beberapa kali harus maso ngeliatin tweet dan status temen-temenku di medsos yang lolos jalur undangan. Tapi sekarang udah nggak papa sih... aku yakin bisa nyusul mereka! Buat kalian yang juga bernasib sama dengan Takao di fict ini, tetep semangat ya! Ini semua belum berakhir! Isshoni Ganbarou! ^^

oh... dan maaf kalau kalian nemuin hint romance ya... aku udah berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya ini pure friendship, tapi kalo kalian nemu hint romance... hontou ni sumimasen! .

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang udah nyempatkan diri baca ff aku, aku paham ff ini masih banyak kurangnya, dakara...

Review? :3


End file.
